Spirited Away Remake
by Onlymeonlykisa
Summary: What would have happened if Chihiro had been able to hold her breath all the way across the bridge? What would have changed and what would have stayed the same? ChihiroxHaku Fanfiction. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING
1. Chapter 1

"You have to hold your breath while we cross the bridge," The young man whispered to me as he opened the gate. "Even the tiniest breath will break the spell and then everyone will see you."

As he closed the gate behind us I clung to his arm. He seemed familiar and yet I knew that we had never met before and yet he made me feel safe.

" I am scared," I stuttered out, clinging closer to him.

"Now just stay calm," he responded reassuringly.

I could hear two men near-by greeting the visitor's. As we came around the corner, I noticed they didn't look human, like everything else here. This realization made me tighten my grip on Haku's arm.

"I am back from my mission," told the frog men as he passed them by. They didn't seem to notice me though, I guess that was the point in the spell though.

As we got close enough to the bridge, Haku told me "take a deep breathe, hold."

I took the deepest breathe I could and held my other hand over my mouth and nose to help keep the air in.

We crossed the bridge with the other guests to the bath house. They all looked weird and most certainly not human. But as we passed a strange black creature with a white mask he seemed to see me…but I guess it was my over active imagination. So I brought my eyes back around so I could see where I was going.

We were getting closer the end of the bridge, I could see the women that stood there greeting the newcomers.

It was getting harder and harder to hold my breath to the end, I wished the young man would speed up his walking.

But he encouraged me on, "Hold on, we are almost there."

I could hold on a bit longer.

Suddenly a small frog with a robe on came hopping out of no where it seemed, but I guess I just wasn't paying attention. "Master Haku!" he yelled. I almost gasped but I kept holding my breath my face turning a solid pink.

I glanced at Haku out of the corner of my eye and noticed he had a small smile at the corner of his mouth. He talked with the small frog for a couple seconds longer and then pulled me along the rest of the way across the bridge.

"You can take a breath now, Chihiro."

I gasped for air for a couple seconds then managed out, "How-did you-know my-name?"

I continued to collect my breath as he rushed into another hallway.

"I have know you since you were very small."

Suddenly he pulled her into a room. I assumed it was his room because it smelled like him. It had a futon on one side and a small dining table on the other. Next to one of the shoji screen openings was a desk that looked off into the view. His shoji screens were open to a small private pool filled with Koi, the moon glittered down onto the surface. Sprinkling the small pool were dozens of lily pads and lotus flowers. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Haku watched as I stared at his chambers with awe.

"It is beautiful."

Haku smiled at me, "This is as close to home as I have ever felt."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"Master Haku!" someone knocked on the door. "Yubaba wants to see you."

Haku sighed, "You stay here, I will be back soon. Don't answer the door for any one, if any one attempts to enter hide somewhere."

"Master Haku!"

"I am coming, I am coming!" Haku stepped out carefully and closed he door behind him sharply. "It is about my mission, isn't it?"

After Haku left the room, silence set in. I stood where Haku had left her for what seemed like hours. After I realized that Haku wouldn't be coming back anytime soon I took to carefully wandering around the room. Carefully I sat down at the opening to the outside, pulled my knees up to my chin, and watched the Koi.

I must have fell asleep because I woke up a little while later, and weirdly enough was even more tired than before. Groggily and not knowing what I was doing I loped over to Haku's bed and laid down. Snuggling into the covers and breathing in his scent I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Haku finally was able to walk out of Yubaba's chambers. He had to tell Yubaba every detail of his mission and then she made him go look for a human whose location he already knew. All in all it was a tiring couple days for him.

Haku's stomach growled so he snuck into the kitchen and stole two small loaves of melon bread and then went back to his room where Chihiro awaited

He knew that he knew her already but he just wasn't sure where he had met her before.

Then again that was normal, he could remember nothing of who or what he was before, he couldn't even remember his whole name.

When he walked into his room he found that Chihiro was sound asleep on his futon.

Smiling softly to himself he put the bread down on the table and walked over to Chihiro. Smiling softly he looked down at her peaceful face. Her eyelashes brushed her cheeks delicately and a few tendrils of her hair had escaped, they lay haphazardly on her face and neck.

"Chihiro, you are going to catch a cold if you don't put on a blanket." Haku muttered to himself.

Carefully, so he didn't wake her up, he lifted her off his bed and pulled the blanket back placing her in its place. After gently pulling the shoes and socks off her feet he then pulled the blanket over her.

Brushing her hair behind her ear and kissed her brow softly, he listened to her breathing as she slept. He began to caressed her cheek absentmindedly as she began to snore softly.

He may not have been able to remember where he had met her before but he felt oddly protective over her, and felt that he would do anything to keep her safe.

Haku stood and smiled gently down at her one last time before he walked to the edge of his pool and gazed into its depths. The moonlight reflected onto the pool giving is a silver sheen. He was trying to think of his next mission Yubaba was to send him on but thoughts of Chihiro clouded his mind.

Groaning loudly he gave up and collapsed on his back arm covering his face.

Frowning slightly as his stomach gurgled he sat up to eat some more bread thinking it would calm his stomach. Finishing it off quickly he lay back and looked at the moon, he yawned and his eyes slowly drifted closed.

Opening my eyes sunlight blinded me as I sat up. I stretched, and rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I took in my surroundings. I was in a strange bed in a strange room with no idea how I got here, or even where here was.

Panicking I jumped up and looked around for a sign of where I could be. Memories of what happened the night before came flooding back, my parents, those pigs, the strange bird, turning invisible, and the boy.

I blushed as I remembered him. He was so handsome, kind, and…and…familiar. Had I met him before?

Realization finally set in as I looked around the room for the boy. My eyes widened as I found him. He was asleep next to the pool.

I pattered over to the door to the outside and jumped on the cold grass, I jumped a bit when I noticed that my shoes and socks were gone.

As I stepped closer to him. I couldn't help but think to myself, 'he is so cute when he sleeps.' I stepped closer to get a better look and slipped on something soft and squishy, falling into Haku's pool with an audible splash.

I spluttered around trying to get my bearings in the deep water, I felt an arm wrap around my waist. Seconds later I was hauled out of the water and onto dry land.

"Chihiro! You have to be more careful!" I could hear Haku reprimanding me and felt something dry being placed on my shoulders. Haku rubbed my arms vigorously as soon as I began to shiver.

"What am I going to do with you?" I heard him say. "I will be right back, stay here and dry off."

I could hear Haku run out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

The air seemed to get colder after he left the room, I shivered more and wrapped myself tighter hoping to hold in some body heat.

It only took a few minutes for Haku to come back, when I heard him come in I could hear a second pair of footprints following. I peeked out of the damp towel saw a young woman with him. She wore a pink uniform of some kind and had long brown hair.

"You brought a human here?" The young woman said. "It is forbidden! If Yubaba finds out…"

"She won't."

I sneezed loudly and shivered violently.

"If we both keep our mouths shut Yubaba will never find out. Now can you help me out here? I have some clothes for her to wear, I was just wondering if you could help her get a bath without anyone finding out."

The young woman glanced back and forth between the two of us, "You owe me one, Haku. Ya hear me?"

'What just happened?' I wondered to myself, sneezing again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ahh, warmth," I sighed as she settle into the bathtub the young woman had brought into Haku's room.

"Now how did you say you fell in Haku's pool?" the young woman asked.

"It-it doesn't matter," I sank down deeper into the water, my face heating up.

The young woman laughed.

"What is your name anyways?" I asked blowing bubbles in the water.

"Oh yeah, my name is Lin, I work in the bath house down below for Yubaba."

"Yubaba…I have heard Haku talk about her before. Who is she exactly?" I asked playing with my hair.

"Yubaba is the witch who rules the bath house. She is a greedy and cruel woman. Although it is said that she is only ever truly kind to her baby."

I chewed on her hair thoughtfully.

Lin cleared her throat and scooted closer to me, "So…Haku's pretty cute huh?"

I jumped a foot in the air sloshing some of the water in my bath tub out onto the floor and turning bright red.

"Ah quick throw me that towel so I am soak this up." Lin said jumping up.

"I have to wear this!" I squeaked, holding the outfit up.

"Come on! It is clean!" Lin said, hands on hips.

"That is NOT what I am worried about. The part that I am worried about is that this is two sizes too big AND the fact that these are Haku's clothes," I held up the white kimono top and blue bottoms to show Lin.

"What does it matter? He has more."

I face palmed. "You don't get what I am trying to say."

"Oh I do, believe me. I just could careless."

"Okay…I will wear it, but I am not going to be very happy about it." I slipped on the clothes Haku had loaned me.

Lin snickered from the corner.

I glared over at her and looked down at myself, I was drowning in fabric. Groaning I plopped onto the floor.

"Come on it is not that bad, you look really cute. I am sure Haku will thing so too."

"Would you stop making me blush," I said my voice muffled from talking through my hands.

Someone knocked on Haku's door, and Haku's voice rang out from behind it a few seconds later. "It is me Chihiro."

Lin stood and brushed off her pants, "Well that is my cue to leave."

I walked Lin over to the door with me, she leaned over and whispered something in my ear stepping out and pushing Haku in.

"Chihiro? What was that about? Did you make Lin mad?"

Haku turned and looked at me, taking in my outfit and my bright red face. He cleared his throat and told me, "You look nice."

Steam came out of my ears as I sank down to the floor.

Haku knelt down beside me, "Are you alright Chihiro?"

I looked up at him and my eyes widened when I noticed he had a slight blush on his cheeks as well. Then I noticed how close we were and sprang away from him, obviously he had the same idea because he was half way across the room from where we were.

Suddenly a picture that had hung on the wall above Haku fell on his head.

A small giggled sneaked out of my mouth, but the small giggle led to a laughing fit.

"That wasn't very funny you know?"

"Oh but it was."

"You want to know what is really funny?"

I stopped laughing at him and looked up at him, wiping the tears from my eyes. "What is that?"

Haku's eyes sparkled and he pounced on my, tickling me.

Laughing and giggling I tried to fight back and pushed him over on his back and tickled him while he was tickling me. We both pulled apart, calling a truce, tears leaking out of our eyes.

"Chihiro, I have to ask you something." Haku said sobering up a little bit.

I could sense that the conversation was turning serious so I sat up and gave Haku my full attention.

"I seems like I have met you before and I can't remember where. I was wondering if you felt the same way? Maybe if you did I could figure out who I am."

"But you know who you are, you are Haku."

Haku shook his head, "Only part of my name. That's how Yubaba controls you, by stealing your name. I've tried everything to remember mine."

"You can't remember your name?" I asked, shocked.

"No but for some reason I remember yours." Haku smiled at me.


	4. Chapter 4

Haku and I were sitting at his table eating dinner. We were both relatively silent, mostly because we had nothing to say. We were off in our own little world.

Suddenly Haku spoke up, "Chihiro, in the morning I need you to meet me at the bridge, I'll take you to your parents."

I almost dropped my chopsticks. I was enjoying my time here with Haku so much that I had almost forgotten about my parents. Nodding I gathered up all the dishes together for when Lin came back to pick them up.

Haku and I sat at the edge of his room looking out over his small pond. We watched as the reflection of the sun off the pool changed colors from the sunset. Soon the only color there was silver from the moon.

At some point during the change in the sky Haku and I had started talking. Well I guess I did most of it, after all, he couldn't remember much of his past. I told him about my life before we moved, meeting all my friends. I told him about when my parents first told me we were moving and I told him about when I had to tell Risa that I had to move. How sad both of us were when we realized we wouldn't see each other practically every day.

Haku made me feel better though, he reminded me I could still visit her and that I could make new friends. Though I denied having the ability, but then he reminded me that I befriended Lin and himself and that it was as impossible as I had deemed it to be.

Later that night Haku and I got ready for bed, he slept in another futon Lin had brought for us a couple feet away and I slept in his. I liked sleeping in his futon because it smelled like him, it was calming to me.

I woke up in the morning and smiled when I remember the conversation that I had with Haku last night. I looked over to where Haku was supposed to be sleeping and realized that he wasn't in his bed. Getting up I looked over to the pond where he usually spent his time. He wasn't there either.

Frowning I got up and walked over to the table, on it was a note from Haku, reminding me to meet him at the bridge. I grabbed an onigiri and ate it while I changed to go to the bridge.

I snuck out of his room and went through a hidden passage in the wall next to Haku's door. The passage led me into the boiler room, where a man named Komaji slept. I slipped on my shoes quickly, avoiding the animated soot balls, and ran out of the room. Looking up the daunting looking stairs and gulped. Once I had made it to the top I ran over to the bridge and began to cross it. The black thing with a mask was still there so I avoided its gaze and skirted around it to where Haku was waiting for me.

Looking back I couldn't see the creepy black creature with a white mask anymore. 'He must have gone into the bath house,' I thought to myself.

Once I got to Haku he gestured for me to follow him, saying, "Follow me."

We walked through giant fields and bushes of flowers. Some were quite narrow so I had to turn sideways to get through, and most of the time I wondered why Haku was practically running.

Haku seemed to have read my mind because he answered, "We don't have much time. If you are found here you be turned into a pig yourself."

We got to the top of a steep hill that over look the pigs sty. It was a long way down.

"You must never come here without me. Understand?" Haku demanded.

"I understand." I conceded.

We trudged down the hill in relative silence, the only noise coming from our surrounding and our feet hitting the floor.

Getting to the entrance of the sty I looked over at Haku, not for permission but rather as a 'yes those are your parents, now go say hi and tell them you love them' kind of thing. Haku nodded his head and waited for me.

"Mom dad! Are you alright? It is me Chihiro!" I asked them, hope in my heart that they would answer. "Hey! Wake up!" I yelled louder, hoping to get their attention. "Mom, dad!"

Haku walked over next to me and stood.

"What's wrong with them? Are they sick?" I asked fear in my eyes.

"No they ate too much, they are sleeping it off." Haku seemed to have some humor in his voice, but when he spoke next there wasn't a trace so I must have been mistaken the first time around. "They don't remember being human, so look hard, it is up to you to remember which ones they are."

Tears filled my eyes as I looked away from Haku, back at my parents, "Don't you worry! I promise I'll get you outta here so just don't get any fatter or they will eat you!" I ran out of the pig sty crying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated as often as I said I would. . You try babysitting your six cousins, four of which are girls ages 12-15. Drama central, yo. Plus I witnessed my first chick fight! The other two are 4 and 11.**

I ran back the way we came, stopping when I realized that I had no idea where I was. Sitting down in front on the bush I gathered my knees in front of me and cried.

Why me? Why didn't my stupid parents listen? I TOLD them that we shouldn't being here but nobody listen to Chihiro.

Tears leaked out of my eyes as I mentally berated myself. 'I should have pretended I was sick, then they would have never come in here.'

I heard someone walk up beside me a bit later. I could feel Haku's presence, calming me. Slowly my tears dried up.

"Here you go eat this you must be hungry," I looked up and noticed that Haku had crouched down beside me, he held out some onigiri.

"No," I told him, I didn't feel like eating right now.

"I put a spell on it so it will give you back your strength," Haku told me. "Just eat it."

I reached over a grabbed one. Taking a small bite I chewed, it tasted really good and it seemed to give me more energy. I took another bigger bite, I could feel something wet slide down my cheek. Taking a couple more big bites I realized that I was crying, but I didn't know why.

"Here have some more." Haku held out the last two onigiri.

I reached for them, one in each hand, taking a big bite, I was out right balling now.

After I had finished eating we walked back to Haku's room together. Haku went over immediately to his pond outside his room. "I have to go now but I will be back to help you soon just stay out of trouble."

I walked out with him and grabbed his sleeve, "Thank you Haku, you're a good friend."

Suddenly Haku transformed into a white dragon. Shock filled me, "Haku…he is a dragon?"

**It is so small! I am sorry! This was all I could fart out in two days (or however long it has been). I try to get the word count past 700 but I could only get 300! . I am so homesick right now that it is not even funny bros. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So I worked really hard on this so ya'll should be very kind in your reviews! K?**

**Apparently some people didn't like the last update very much (poo to you sir).**

**If you do find fault (very possible) it would be very kind if you would say WHY you didn't like it other than say you didn't.**

**Side note: they don't have the word poo in the dictionary, it had the red squiggly lines under it…just thought I'd share.**

I didn't see Haku for a few days after our field trip to the pig sty. I was getting ridiculously bored and couldn't go outside because it was pouring rain. Kneeling by the doors I watched the rain come down in sheets.

Groaning I flopped down on my stomach and closed my eyes breathing softly. My eyes flew open as I groaned again, but louder this time.

My eyes landed on a dark figure that stood in front of me. I squealed softly and stumbled back, watching the creature.

The creature and I silently watched each other for a few seconds after my small outburst. At first I thought the creature would attack but he just stood there, watching me. I realized that he was probably cold from standing out there in the rain. Going against my better judgment I stood up and walked towards him.

"Hello! Aren't you getting wet out there?" I asked gently. "You don't want to come in? I'll leave the door open for you."

Suddenly Haku's door flung open. "See Yubaba! A human in the bath house. I told you!"

"Shut up you filthy toad! Go back to work! I can handle this!"

An old woman with a rather large head and extravagant dress waltzed into Haku's room like she owned it.

I had stumbled back against the wall. Looking over to see if the masked creature was still there I noticed that he had disappeared.

The woman, Yubaba, stepped forward, "Where did you come from, human? I guess you are related to those _pigs that I found here the other day. What shall I do with you?"_

_I cowered against the wall._

_Haku then chose to walk into his room._

_My eyes brightened and my heart sped up. Haku would save me!_

"_Haku! Where were you? Care to explain why you were hiding a HUMAN in your chambers?" Yubaba question Haku forcefully._

_Haku looked over at me and I stepped forward smiling at me._

"_That human…I have never seen before in my life. I have been gone on mission for you the whole week, remember?" _

_My smile slide from my face as I stumbled back to the wall. Haku…_

_Yubaba examined Haku's face for any trace of lies._

"_Send the girl to my office, I will figure her punishment there," Yubaba was still watching Haku._

_Haku spoke up again, "And send for someone to clean my chambers, they smell of human. " His nose wrinkled._

_A frog hopped up to me and grabbed my arm. Tears slid down my face as I watch Haku in disbelief. I can't believe this is happening to me…._


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys I have been catching up on another story I write on a different site so that it is ready to be posted soonish. You guys should check out the site! wattpad dot com! If you want me to I will give you my username, just message me. ^^**

**I sat in Yubaba's office and waited for her to show up. My tears had already dried up, though shock was still pulsing through my body at Haku's betrayal. I sat on the ground wondering how I would get out of this with no one on my side. I remembered Lin and sorely wished that I could send her a message.**

**The door opened to Yubaba's office but I stayed facing forward. It was probably Yubaba and I was not ready to face her yet.**

"**Chihiro?"**

**I jumped about a mile after hearing the familiar voice. I turned around to make sure I wasn't mistaken. It was Lin, she held a tray in her hands.**

**I jumped up and ran over to her, "Lin! Haku he…"**

"**I know, everyone knows, bunch of lousy gossipers. Don't worry ya dope everything Haku does is for you. There has to be a reason behind this action of his. Just have faith in him."**

"**I don't know Lin.." I wasn't sure if I could trust him, he had betrayed me after all.**

**Lin walked over to Yubaba's desk and placed the tray on her desk. "I have to go now, but be strong. Ask for a job, she wont be able to refuse you, even if she says no ask again. Understood?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**I've gotta go. I wasn't supposed to speak to you."**

**Lin rushed from the room before I got to say goodbye. After all I didn't know if I was going to see her again. Sitting back down in the chair I was appointed and sighed. Yubaba seemed to think I had all the time in the world to get her approval.**

**After sitting for a bit more a decided to roam around a little bit, it was getting really boring in here. I stood up noticing the door opened slowly. In came three green heads, they made weird noises as they hopped around and they liked to stack themselves. They decided to stack themselves by Yubaba's desk, watching me.**

**Eyes wide, I backtracked to my chair and sat down. Every once in a while I would glance at the creatures to see if they were still there and watching me. They never seemed to glance away even the slightest.**

**Yubaba floated in a little bit later and collapsed in her chair, picking up her pen she began to sign papers that sat in a pile.**

"**So what am I to do with you?" Yubaba made it sound like I was a bug or something.**

**I jumped up not caring about the creepy head things that were still glaring at me, "Please! Can you give me a job?" **

**Yubaba raised up on of her hands and pressed her thumb and forefinger together drawing them into a line. My lips immediately zipped shut.**

**In shock I tried to pull them apart, to no avail. How was I going to present my case to Yubaba if I couldn't speak?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope that none of you were in Boston or were affected by what happened at the Boston Marathon. My heart goes out to those who were involved.**

I stood next to Yubaba's desk trying to open my mouth frantically Yubaba just sat at her desk signing papers.

"Now what should I do with you?" She asked me. "I could turn you into a pig, like your parents. But with all the meat you would give us it still wouldn't pay back your debt. Oh what to do what to do..." She sat there for a minute longer. "Are you hungry?"

I shook my head for no because Lin had fed me before Yubaba had found me.

"So girl, why don't you tell me who helped you out? You couldn't have gotten food and bed that easily you must have had some help from the inside. So who was it now?"

Yubaba did the same hand sign she did earlier except she did it backwards. Once she did it I was able to speak freely I noticed.

"Please can you just give me a job?" I yelled once I knew I could speak.

Yubaba blew up after that and screamed at me. "Don't say that!"

"Please just give me a job!" I yelled again, standing my place.

She looked as if she was going to yell at me again but the double door next to her desk suddenly kicked open with a loud scream. It sounded like a baby was crying, a rather loud one at that. A large pudgy leg kicked out and wailed.

"Fine, fine just quite down! You are disturbing the baby." Yubaba wandered into the room where the large legged baby was located. I could hear her in there calming the crying baby.

But I really didn't care I had succeeded in getting a job.

While Yubaba was in calming her baby the door to her office quietly swung open. Jumping slightly I turned an watched as Haku walked into Yubaba's office.

I glared at him harshly as he walked over to me. I reached my arm up to punch him in the face but he caught my arm before it connected with a slight grimace.

He began to whisper to me, "I am sorry Chihiro, I had to lie to her. She would have killed us both. I can still get us out of her and then we can save your parents."

"How could do that to me? I was so scared Haku! I thought…"

"I don't have much time. Just know that I am there for you. Know that I would do anything for you, Chihiro."

He leaned over and kissed me on my brow bone and then disappeared out the door, right as Yubaba walked back into the room and began to clean up after her baby.

A paper and pen floated over towards me from Yubaba's desk, "That is your contract. Sign your name away and I will put you to work. If I hear one complaint out of you, you will be joining your parents in the pig pen."

"So do I sign hear?" I asked glancing down at the paper.

"Just sign it! Do you want the job or not?"

I signed the paper after kneeling down on the floor for a better writing surface. Just as I had finished she pulled the paper away from me. It floated towards her and she grabbed it out of the air.

"So, your name is Chihiro?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"What a pretty name! And it belongs to me now. From now on your name is Sen. Answer me Sen!"

"Yes ma'am!"

What on earth had I gotten myself into?

**So I have literally had this ready for a while now. I guess I forgot that I hadn't posted it. So here ya go! I hope it is good. I also need your opinion on my grammar and spelling cause I don't proof-read I just post what I have. If it is bad I'll try to find someone to proof-read for me. The story right now looks practically the same as the movie but I assure you it is jumping into some major changes. So everyone hold onto your butts.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is where everything changes guys! It is really interesting to hear Chihiro's thoughts, even though I am the one that wrote them they amuse me, ya know? I always kinda pictured her thoughts to be random and absolutely hilarious. **

**TAKING QUESTIONS GUYS! WILL ANSWER AT THE BEGINNING OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Caps locking so I am sure you will see it, cause I am that badass.**

I was able to meet up with Lin after Yubaba had finished with me. She had called Haku into her office once everything was finalized with our contract, and by that I mean her threatening me with various tortures if I messed this up. But when Haku stepped into the room my heart started beating faster, and my mind went blank, I began to wonder if he felt this way too.

He took me back to the elevator and we rode down to the bath portion of the bath house. On the way down I opened my mouth to say something to him, but he interrupted me before I could even utter a syllable.

"Don't speak to me unless we are alone. And when we are not alone address me a Master Haku," he didn't even spare me a glance.

"But we are…"

"In the bath house we are never truly alone. Yubaba watches and listens to everything we say or do, now be quiet she will hear us."

We finally came to our stop and Haku stepped out of the elevator, I guess that I wasn't paying attention to him leaving so when I noticed he had gone he was several feet ahead of me and I had to run to catch up.

I could hear the employees that we passed along the way talking about me.

"It's the human."

"Definitely her, wonder what Yubaba is going to do with her?"

"Toss her out for the demons to eat her, my guess."

I was suddenly really glad that I had asked for a job before she had gotten the idea to throw me out as demon food. I am pretty sure that the demon would just spit me out if it tried to eat me. I bet I taste like bad leeks.

Haku and I got to the stairs, me practically running to keep up with him, curse these short limbs of mine. Unfortunately gym wasn't my best subject.

He introduced me to the other employee's but I had a feeling that they didn't take to me very well, they kept saying that I stunk and other rather rude comments I prefer not to mention. Carefully, so that no one would notice I lifted up my arm and smelled. "Fresh as daisies.. I don't smell that bad.' I thought to myself. I did a quick breath check and found nothing wrong in that department either. I decided that they just couldn't handle my human fragrance.

That was when Haku passed me off to Lin. Pulling me along behind her we ran out of the room, I glanced back to see if I could spot Haku but he had disappeared. With this realization I could feel a nasty feeling in the pit of my stomach.

We stopped in an empty hallway and Lin turned around, grinning.

"I thought for sure you would have been demon food, not that you would taste any good. Ya dope, you had me really worried! Come on we have to get you a uniform."

We went to our room, me being pulled along behind Lin, she chattered on the whole time but I wasn't listening to her. I could still feel Haku's betrayal, even though I knew it was for my own good, him leaving me to Lin made me feel worse. I felt abandoned.

Lin still chattering away was trying to find the right size of uniform for me, though I still didn't listen. I could feel my tears surfacing, I really tried to hold them back but I had been through a lot today.

I crouched down and cried into my new pants, Lin comforting me, but it didn't really help. The only thing that I wanted was Haku, and we couldn't be together right now.

Hoping that Haku would get me out of here quickly I fell asleep that night.


	10. Chapter 10

**So I know I said I would update everyday but you know how it is…stuff…actually it was tumblr's fault, fucking tumblr. I haven't done a chapter dedication yet so here goes…**

**NarutoSwag99 this is for you, mostly cause ya called me out on my promise so I will TRY to do better. But when I doesn't happen…blame tumblr…****always**** blame tumblr…for everything…yeah… well here goes…**

I woke up in the middle of the night, technically it was day but for some weird reason everyone slept during the day here. Bunch of crazies if you ask me.

I could feel this weird prickling on the back of my neck, like someone was watching me.

Sitting up carefully so I didn't wake anyone up I looked around the room. Everyone was sound asleep. Not seeing anyone I got up stepping over and around the various bodies on the floor and walked to the door. It was cracked open the tiniest sliver.

Peeking out the hallway I still couldn't see anyone, stepping out of the room I closed the door behind me. And walked down the hallway to peek around the corner. Not seeing anyone again I shrugged and turned around to go back to the room and ran into something hard. (Author's Note: Feeling Childish So…THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID…ahem back to story.)

Haku stood in front of me, a slight smirk on his face as I rubbed my forehead.

"I thought you said we couldn't talk," I said crankily, I was still kind of mad at him.

"We can talk now, Yubaba is asleep."

I glared at him and stepped around him heading back to my bed to get some much needed sleep.

"Chihiro," He called out my name grabbing my hand to stop me.

I stopped but didn't turn around to face him. Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes but I forced them back. I ducked my head, my hair covering my face.

"Listen, I am sorry. I shouldn't have ever betrayed you like that, even if it was fake. I scared you and I am sorry. I can't promise you that I will never do it again but I can promise you this, that no matter what I will protect you. Even if I die trying…"

I stayed silent, smiling, I waited. I wanted to get him back for what he put me through and under the circumstances this was going to have to do for now.

"Chihiro?" Haku voice seemed to crack a little bit.

I fake sniffled but kept silent, forcing down the smile that attacked my face.

"Chihiro..look…" Haku tried to explain.

Unable to contain myself I burst out laughing. Phase one, successfully freak the crap out of Haku complete.

"Lin was right, you did freak out," I said between laughter.

I turned and looked at Haku, he looked seriously flustered. That just made me laugh more.

"Chihiro, that was not funny, you really scared me there."

"It was to funny, and why do you keep calling me 'Chihiro' my name is Sen."

Haku shook his head and pulled something out of his kimono, a slip of folded paper.

Taking it I opened it and read the contents. "My name is Chihiro."

Haku nodded.

"I can't believe I forgot, my own name. You even warned me that she stole names and mine was taken right out from under me."

I was so grateful to Haku, tears again filled my eyes. I was happy but with the weight of saving my parents on my shoulders I broke down and cried.

Haku held me while I cried into his kimono, "I don't know if I can. What if I fail? My parents.."

"You can do it Chihiro, I know you."

I don't know how long I cried with him holding me but he finally had to leave before Yubaba woke up.

"Know that I will be watching, you will be safe." (Author's Note: WTF HAKU STALKER MUCH?)

I nodded, my tears a distant memory.

Haku smiled at me and stepped forward, he took my head gently in his hands and kissed my eyelids, "No more crying, okay?"

He disappeared smiling."

I walked back to my room and slipped into my bed in a daze. My heart fluttered as I recalled what had happened. Exhaustion crept up on me and my eyes fluttered close. My dreams filled with Haku I woke up refreshed.

**So I had two author's notes in this. Just tell me if they are annoying. I won't do them very often, just when something I think is funny happens.**

**Below is what happens when I talk with my friends #sorrynotsorry**

**PARTAY EVRY1! .**

**IN WHICH CHIHIRO IS A DUMB BLONDE BUT HAKU STILL LOVES HER.**

**Haku:…**

**Chihiro: Oh Haku! It is a party! We should totally dance and stuff!**

**Haku:No thank you.**

**Chihiro: But don't you love me?**

**Haku: …**

**Haku: Fine**

***Drags the poor guy off of the dance floor***

***Haku turns and mouths silently, "help me"***

**An accurate depiction of his face:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay I had such a hard time with this chapter it is not even funny. I have been trying to get caught up in Psychic Detective Yakumo and am shipping Haruka and Yakumo so bad that I kept putting their names in where Chihiro and Haku's are.**

**The reason why it is up late is because I wrote a fanfic of them to get my head out of that pairing. I'll probably post it after this series or when I get tired of it cluttering up my laptop….MEH…**

**ALSO Kamisama Hakimemashita UGH**

**I feel like sharing a small story with you. The first Fanfiction I posted here was a Naruto one and it got one bad review and I never posted again till now. My only excuse is that I have the heart of a young maiden, tender and easily broken.**

**ONWARD TO MAIL! (or what ever)**

**Even though I stayed up pretty late with Haku that day I woke up happy and not a bit tired. All the girls got ready for the day, put away our tatami mats, pulled on our uniforms and whatnot. As usual I was the last one out the room despite being the first one ready. I don't know how it happens honestly.**

**Working at the bath house was difficult for me. I had never really worked before. My mother was a stay-at-home mom and always did all the house work. **

**The other girls were much better at their jobs that I was. They seemed to get angry at me easily when I didn't do something right or fast enough. But I was trying and I suppose that was all that mattered.**

**The main frog guy made us go clean the big tub, Lin said that it was frog work cause only the extremely filthy guests got to use that tub.**

**The tub was so bad that we had to get an herbal soak token from the foreman. Apparently one of the frog guys was the foreman. He was rather rude to me though and refused to give me one, I knew it would happen really. I got the feeling that no one here liked me here.**

**I was able to acquire a bath token though. The strange dark creature with a mask snatched one for me. I ran off before the foreman yelled at me. Turning the corner I stopped and laughed for a couple seconds and ran back to Lin. We soaked the bath quickly and drained it. Lin dubbed that it was time to take a break and ran off to get us some breakfast.**

**I was left alone in the big tub room filling up the tub to soak. I paced around a bit, scuffed at the floor a few times, scowled at a frog man as he passed the door way. He didn't seem to notice though…stupid frog.**

**Glancing over at the tub I sighed, half way there. turning back around to start the ritual all over again I jumped.**

**Haku casually leaned against the wall opposite me, at first I thought that the frog man I had previously glared at had noticed and was back to get me, but it was just Haku.**

"**Haku!" I whisper yelled so no one would hear us, "stop just showing up like that alright. Do that again and your getting pushed into the big tub."**

"**Then we can bathe together, he responded rather huskily."**

**After glancing at the tub I squealed and ran yanking on the rope to stop the flow of water.**

"**You could have warned me!"**

**Haku shrugged at me, "It was better this way, more fun."**

**I heard Yubaba's loud voice calling for me at the entrance to the bath house. With her magic she could carry her voice to anywhere in the bath house.**

**I glared one last time at Haku and his strangeness and ran off to Yubaba smiling slightly.**

**She greeted me with, 'Stop grinning like a maniac you'll scare off the guests."**

**Trust in her to ruin a moment. Old hag.**

**She briefed me on a rather smelly guest that was coming to the bath house. At first I thought that she was over exaggerating but then…the smell. Maybe I'll trust Yubaba, just this once.**

**He came into the bath house a dripped a pool of money into my hands and I waddled off showing smelly to his bath.**

**Funny thing is he was a power river god, his river must have been so polluted that it mucked him up too. In payment he gave me a fruit of some kind. I had to hide it from Yubaba, she might have taken it from me and sold it somewhere. Everyone else got gold, and I say everyone else but I really mean Yubaba.**

**I had hoped to see Haku again that night but he was gone. I heard from someone that Yubaba sent him to do something.**

**I hope that she lets him rest, he really has been acting quiet strangely as of late. What he said in the big tub…**

**So this chappy wasn't filled with must dialogue I know but I am getting somewhere, trust me. Also it doesn't have a dedication because really it is just a filler and I would feel comfortable dedicating it so anyone. Also poop smells, just saiyan…**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I know I have no excuse but….yeah.**

**I start college soon! I am also helping a friend with her prom stuff tomorrow I made her mask and it is epic! All sparkly and shit…**

**SOO here is the story….**

**I woke up to screaming and running, something was happening in the bathhouse. I got up and got dressed thinking that it was a guest. It did not take long before I realized that they were searching for someone.**

**It only took me a few minutes to find Lin; she was running through the hallway to the bedroom.**

"**Oh, good Sen., I was just coming to get you. We need all the help we can get down there."**

"**What is going on?"**

"**Haku, he has deserted Yubaba. He disappeared after giving her his letter of recognition. Wise if you ask me, Yubaba would have killed him. That and he mentioned something about helping you out in the beginning. I wanted to warn you that you should probably avoid Yubaba at all costs for a while."**

**I nodded, thinking, "No one knows where he could be?"**

**Lin shook her head, "No, that is why everyone is still looking for him. Yubaba is handing out a pretty big reward for anyone with any information."**

**Nodding my head slowly, a plan forming in my head, "I am hungry, I am going to hop by the kitchens to grab a bite, meet you later?"**

**Lin nodded and ran off again. I began running the opposite direction. Towards the garden, that Haku had led me through a while back, it seemed like a good place to start looking for him. I was not very hungry after all.**

**I ran through the walls of plants, it did not take long to find him.**

"**Haku!" I hollered at him, trying to get his attention.**

"**Found him, Yubaba, we found him!"**

**I turned around; frogs had tailed me all the way from the bathhouse.**

'**Haku, run, you have to run!**

**I ran over to Haku and grabbed his shoulder; he turned around and growled at me.**

**I jumped and looked behind me, panicking, as they got closer. "Haku! It is me, Chihiro! We have to run!"**

**Haku doubled over grabbing his head in pain. "Chihiro? I remember…"**

**He seemed to realize what was happening, he grabbed my arm and pulled me onto his back as he transformed into his dragon form.**

**We flew for a while, I was silent most of the time, I kept having the vague sense that I had done this before.**

**We landed in a forest, Haku made a fire and I curled up in front of it, freezing cold from our journey.**

**Haku seemed sick; he sat opposite me and seemed to go from hold to cold quite quickly. **

**I asked him if he was okay and he growled at me so I left him alone, but kept an eye on him just the same. He passed out a short time later. Once he began thrashing around in his sleep I got up to help him.**

**I pulled out the food the river spirit gave me yesterday maybe it could help Haku get better.**

**I tried, unsuccessfully to revive him so I could feed him but he never woke. **

**Running to the nearby river, I cleaned two rocks and used them to mash half of the fruit up. I found a big leaf nearby, filling it with water and the mashed fruit I carried it to Haku ad tipped the leaves contents down his throat.**

**Haku thrashed around violently as soon as it went into his system, I held him down as best as I could. **

**He spit out a black slim ball, I jumped up, thinking it was a bug, and smashed it.**

**Haku seemed to get better after that, his body temperature went back to normal and he slept peacefully.**

**` I smiled and fell asleep next to him, happy that he was feeling better.**

**I woke up soon after to Haku shaking me awake.**

"**Chihiro, we have to leave, we are not safe here. I know somewhere we can stay safely. Yubaba's sister Zeniba lives close by, she will take us in for the night. She will also take in your friend there," he nodded his head to something in the shadows.**

**I looked over and stood up, "It is alright now, you can come out. We won't hurt you."**

**The masked creature stepped out shyly.**

"**How on earth did you befriend a no-face? They are extremely powerful."**

**I shrugged, "He seemed nice I guess."**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry guys for the long wait. I had to settle college things. It took me a while before I figured out where I wanted to lead this chapter, but I got it. And as for when this story ends, in roughly five chapters. The ending of this and the movie are going to be identical but there is going to be a short epilogue I guess you can call it. I hope you guys like what is coming up because I sure do.**

**Tumblr tally-hoe!**

"You never explained to me what happened to you Haku. Of course if you don't want to, I am just worried about you Haku."

Haku was silent for quite some time before he spoke.

"I do all of Yubaba's dirty work, sometimes I am forced to do things that I would rather not be involved in, but it is the only way to find out my name. It is the only reason I stay and work for her."

We continued walking, Haku sill worn out from last night could not transform into a dragon so we had to keep moving Yubaba was looking for us. But death by association right?

"Yubaba sent me on a mission to her sister Zeniba's, I was supposed to collect something for her a solid gold seal. But it was a suicide mission. The seal had a spell on it, it would slowly kill who ever tried and succeeded to steal it. That was why I was sick. One of the symptoms was memory loss. When you first found me in the garden, I had forgotten you. I did not ever want to experience loss like that again. That was why I quit working for Yubaba. I don't want to loose you."

I stopped walking.

Haku stopped and turned around.

"Wha-…"

He stepped towards me grabbing my hands, "Chihiro…"

"Haku…you will never loose me you know that right?"

Haku smiled at me, his eyes lit up, leaning forward we touched foreheads, smiling.

We continued walking through the forest, soon the trees started to thin out and we stepped out of the forest. The train tracks were a few feet away from us.

"We had better stay out of the open, as long as we follow the train tracks but stay in the edge of the forest Yubaba won't be able to find us."

For a few more hours, we hiked through the forest. Once we got to a place called swamp bottom, we were both exhausted and it had gotten dark outside. We follow along a path through the forest until a lamp joined us. It hopped around and made cute noises. I did not freak out too bad; after all, it cannot be the weirdest thing I have seen so far.

When I asked Haku where we were going he said that we were going to meet Yubaba's twin sister, Zeniba. He said that she disliked her and that she would help us, no matter how angry she was at him.

We approached a house after a couple more minutes; it was a cozy looking home and not nearly as grossly extravagant as the bathhouse.

Haku stopped a few feet away from the front door, I looked at him and walked up to the door by myself. Knocking on the door, I glanced back at him, he had not moved yet.

Zeniba opened the door, and peeked out. I got goose bumps when I looked at her, she look too much like her sister. Thankfully, though she did not act like her sister, she was much kinder.

"Come in, come in, child. You can come in as well Haku. As long as you brought back my seal."

Unfreezing himself Haku pulled the solid gold seal out of his pocket and stepped forward, holding it out to her.

Zeniba smiled at him and took it out of his palm, "There is no need to say you are sorry now, you are sorry and I can feel that. So calm down and come in, it is getting cold outside and I can't leave the door open forever."

Haku stepped into the house and Zeniba closed the door behind him. I grabbed Haku's hand and smiled at him. He seemed to relax after that.

Zeniba sat us down at her dinner table and gave us some warm soup to eat.

"So Haku, you plan on getting you name back."

Haku nodded and sipped his soup.

"You could just ask someone who remembers."

"Who? Because if you are talking about Yubaba you and I both know she won't willingly tell me."

"Yes, Yubaba does know, but there is someone else. In this very room who knows."

"Who?"

Zeniba nodded her head towards me.

**I will now be taking any questions you might ask.**

**The more reviews I get the faster I upload, just saiyan….**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I was able to get another out sooner that expected, ya?**

**I hope you enjoy, as I am particularly proud of this one!**

**As for a dedication, this one goes to OtakuFanGirl001. Thanks for the question!**

_**Why is Haku acting more immature than the real movie? Don't get me wrong, the story is great and all.**_

**Well I really wanted to give Chihiro some credit for her character growth, so I let her be Haku's support for a chappy. **

**Enjoy!**

"Eh?" A look of utter confusion and disbelief crossed my face. "Believe me if I knew Haku's real name I would have told him already."

"Alright, then answer me this, when was the first time you met Haku?" asked Zeniba.

"When I first got here, he saved me. That was when we first met."

Zeniba shook her head slowly, sipping her tea. There was a time before that."

"Well when I first met Haku he looked...familiar to me. I was sure I had seen him before. But I can't remember anything now," I began to panic.

A smile lit up Zeniba's face, "Calm down, it might take a while fore your memories to return. After all once you meet someone, you never really forget them."

"Haku, lets have a chat, while Chihiro tries to remember where she met you before."

I sat in the chair, zoning in and out of their conversation, trying to remember where I had met Haku before. All I could seem to remember was a pink shoe, and almost drowning but being saved, I was pulled to the bank of the river. But what did that have to do with Haku?

"You guys need to get into the bathhouse again, am I correct?"

I nodded slowly, wondering where Zeniba could possibly go with this. Chihiro was still sitting in the same position she was in an hour ago. Zeniba and I had held up idle conversation for quite some time.

"I was able to…uh…acquire something from my sister, earlier today. You can use it to get into the bathhouse. My sister should be going crazy looking for it by now."

I was still flashing back to that same scene when Haku stood in front of me. He held out his hand for me to take.

I lowered my head, "I am sorry, Haku."

"For what?"

"For not remembering your name, I am trying, I really am!" Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes.

"Chihiro, it isn't as important as you think it is."

"Haku! A name is an important thing! Why else would Zeniba want mine."

Haku smiled down at me, " Chihiro, no name is as important to me as you are."

I smiled at him and took his hand, he pulled me up to a short hug and then we left the house saying goodbye to Zeniba.

"Oh, wait I almost forgot."

Zeniba snapped her fingers and a mouse and bug showed up in front of me. I caught them easily, frowning.

"What are they?"

Zeniba laughed loudly. "My sister's son and her pet."

After scolding Zeniba slightly we left.

Haku had turned into a dragon and I flew back to the bathhouse on his back.

The scene from me drowning flashed into my mind so I decided to tell Haku about it, "Haku listen, I just remembered something from a long time ago that might help you. Once when I was little I dropped my shoe into a river and when I tried to get it back I fell in I thought I had drowned but the water carried me to shore. It finally came back to me! The river's name was The Kohaku River, I think that was you. And your real name is Kohaku River!"

Suddenly Haku seemed to shatter and I was left free falling. I reached out and touched something, looking over I noticed it was Haku's hand, I grabbed on and pulled him towards me.

"You did it Chihiro! I remember I was the spirit of The Kohaku River!"

"A river spirit?" I asked excitedly, tears welling up in my eyes.

"My name _is _The Kohaku River!"

"The filled in that river, it is all apartments now!" We were beginning to put the puzzle pieces together.

"That must be why I can't find my way home Chihiro. I remember you falling into my river, and I remember your little pink shoe!"

I had never been so happy in my life to drown before.

"So you're the one who carried my into shallow water, you saved me!" Tears fell out of my eyes and flew away with the wind.

"I knew you were good!" We touched foreheads and nuzzled noses happily.

Once we got it together and found the mouse and bug we flew off once again to the bathhouse.

**I like reviews o_-**


	15. Chapter 15

**Whelp…hai…some words are not exactly how the movie was but I have plans my friends. I am thinking about a sequel. I don't know yet.**

**I met a guy guys!**

Shock…disbelief…anger…are some of the many emotions that ran across Yubaba's face when we showed up in her office back at the bathhouse. It took everything I had not to giggle at her; I really hoped that Kohaku was having the same problems that I was.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Yubaba grumpily.

Well she hasn't changed…though it has only been a couple days at best.

Kohaku spoke up first, "We came back for Chihiro's parents. I want you to return Chihiro and her parents to the human world."

"I don't have time for this, you can wait. My baby is missing."

"We won't leave until we get what we came for," I glared over at her.

"Well you can plan on a very long wait then."

I opened my mouth to give Yubaba some very interesting words but Kohaku cut me off before I had the chance.

"How about a bargain then?"

"What could you possibly have that I desire?"

"Your son."

Yubaba flew out of her chair and lunged at Kohaku. Flames shot out of her mouth as she screamed at Kohaku, "Where is my baby!?"

I covered my ears, her voice grating at my eardrums.

"We want her parents in return, turned back to normal and on the human side of the river."

Yubaba lean back and looked over at both us. "You aren't in the position to bargain right now, I could kill both you and the girl's filthy parents and have it done with."

"You kill us and you loose all hope of finding your son."

Yubaba seemed to calm down quite a bit after that. "Who stole him?"

"Your sister."

"Zeniba?"

All right, but it isn't fair. So I demand to give Chihiro one final test. After all I am bargaining for one, you are bargaining for two."

I can do whatever challenge she gives me! "I accept."

**(Author's Note) I really wanted to end it here, cliffhangers and all…but then I was all, naw too short. Plus I love you guys…**

**Can you feel the love? Getting close to the end! **

Yubaba led us outside to two rows of pigs; everyone from the bathhouse was on the roof watching. Even Lin, I spared her a small wave and confident smile.

"These are the rules, you get one guess. The question is which of these pigs are your parents? If you get it wrong…well we will get to that later. I have you contract here." Yubaba held up the paper that I had signed so long ago.

Kohaku nodded me forward to choose my parents and my fate.

I carefully looked at all the pigs, looking them over and perusing their ranks. Not one of these pigs were my parents…how was that possible it had to be wrong, I glanced over them again and came up with the same results.

I gathered my courage and turned around to answer Yubaba, "There must be a mistake, none of these pigs are my mom or dad."

"None of them? Is that really your answer?"

I turned to glance back at the pigs and seeing no difference I nodded, "Yes."

All the pigs exploded and turned into bathhouse workers, "You got it!"

I smiled and looked over at Yubaba my contract disappeared out of her grasp.

"Alright now, keep your side of the bargain."

I glanced over at Kohaku again, and he nodded in answer. I reached up to my shoulder, pulled down the mouse, and held it out to her.

"What kind of sick joke are you two playing?"

The mouse tried to scurry away but I grabbed him and put him in my pocket.

"Your sister turned him into a mouse, also turned your pet into a fly."

"You might want to get a doctor to check it out."

She snapped her fingers and the mouse flew out of my pocket into her palm. Using more magic, she was able to turn him back into a little boy again.

"My baby!" She screamed as if she didn't actually believe us.

"Are you traumatized did they do terrible things to you?"

Haku grabbed my arm and began pulling me away.

"Bye Lin!" I yelled, "Bye Granny!"

"Wait, Haku! Where are my parents?"

"The moment you passed the test, your parents woke up on the human side of the river. They are there now, and looking for you."

When we got to the river, or lack of, seeing, as it was gone, I turned around ready to cry all over again. "There is no water here, I can walk across now."

"But I can't go any farther. Just walk across the way you came and you will be fine. But you have to promise not to look back, not until you pass the tunnel."

"What about you what will you do?"

"I will go back and had a talk with Yubaba. I am fine, I got my name back."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I am sure we will meet again, I promise."

"Now go, and don't look back."

Haku held my hand until I stepped far enough away that he couldn't reach. He hand slipped out of mine and I instantly felt the loss.

I began walking through the field, more than once I had the urge to look back but I stayed strong. Once I saw my parents I ran the rest of the way to them. Hugging them as if I hadn't seen them in days. Which I hadn't, but they didn't know that.

"Chihiro, where have you been?" my mother asked scolding me. "You shouldn't run off like that."

"You could get in big trouble," my dad put in his two sense.

"Are you sure you guys are all right?" I asked as they began heading into the tunnel.

Neither of them answered, "Lets go, I don't want to miss the movers."

I paused right there, and almost looked back but I remembered Haku's words. I followed my parents through the tunnel.

"Chihiro! Hurry up!" My dad hollered back at me.

"Everybody, watch your step."

"Chihiro don't cling like that, you will make me trip."

Once we emerged from the tunnel, and the sunlight hit my face. I squinted my eyes and realized I'd lost something important.

"What happened?" My dad yelled running over to the car and wiping leaves, dust, and dirt off.

I guess we'd been in there longer than I thought.

I took this chance to turn back to the tunnel. I looked through it not seeing a glimpse of what was on the other side.

I put my hands in my pockets and turned away, but I stopped when I felt something in my pocket.

Pulling it out I discovered a beautiful red hair tie, it seemed to shimmer in the light.

Where did it come from?

**What do you guys think? One more chappy to go! What do you think of a sequel?**


	16. Chapter 16

EPILOUGE

It had just been a week, a very lonely week, without Haku.

It had taken us quite some time to get all the moving sorted, we had disappeared for a year. People always said we were spirited away and I was the talk of the school because of it. I had no friends, they were too scared. Most thought I was a demon.

I cried myself to sleep every night.

I went down to the tunnel everyday, never entering for fear or the repercussions of it. So I waited, the moment I got off school to my curfew. I am still not sure what I was waiting for. The memories of my time in the spirit world were fading.

Maybe it was all a dream after all.

That night I laid down to go to sleep, sighing while looking out my window my eyes slowly drifted closed. Before they shut entirely I saw what looked like a dragon in the sky. Probably a dream.

The wind whipped through my hair as I searched.

Once I found what I was looking for I faded through the wall, after all I was a spirit.

Walking to the side of the bed I looked down at her. Her brown hair loosely laid on her pillow he breath soft as she slept.

Leaning down I brushed my lips against hers.

Protect Chihiro.

Standing back up I walked over to her window, getting ready to leave when I heard her shift in her sleep.

"Haku…" She muttered.

I smiled over at her after hearing my name.

"I promise.." I whispered and I left the house.

I sprang up from my sleep. I weird, strange dream… I walked over to the window brushing my lips with my finger tips.

But maybe…

Suddenly a dragon flew up out of the forest and into the sky, disappearing all together.

"It wasn't a dream…" I whispered.

**Sequel?**


	17. Spirited Away 2

So you guys have a decision to make. For Spirited Away 2 do you want to wait 1-2 months and have 5-8 chapters at once or would you want me to start posting them now? Completely your decision.

Also you guys get to help me name it! J

I will give you a general description of it and you guys give me some titles or ideas.

I don't want something dumb and generic that everyone uses (Like Spirited Away 2) that is dumb. I want my version to stand out from the rest.

**Chihiro hadn't seen Haku since that night 3 years ago. She had just begun her second year at high school and had started making friends. But when a Bakeneko shows up in front of her and her friends and tells them that Haku has been kidnapped by F****ûjin, god of the wind. She and her friends enter the spirit world to find Haku.**


	18. Sequel

The sequel has been posted. I am glad that all of you are enjoying it! The sequel is called Saving Haku. It is rated T for Teen but in truth I am just being careful. I prolly wont be putting anything hancky panky but there might be blood and language.

Keep reviewing, it ups my heart pieces and allows me to post faster (:


End file.
